gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Nissan |drivetrain = |torque = |power = 295 BHP |displacement = 2568 cc |length = 4545 mm |width = 1755 mm |height = 1340 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 is a road car produced by Nissan. This car is a homologation model of the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) built by Nismo engineers for Group A Races, and only 560 units of this car exist (500 street models, and 60 race models). It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There is only one color available for this vehicle: * Gun Gray Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: On August 21, 1989, sixteen years after the fabled "Ken and Mary's" GT-R was discontinued, an "R" model returned to the Skyline series: the 8th generation Skyline R32 GT-R. The "R" designation holds very special status in the Skyline series, and the R32 GT-R was well deserving of it. The 2.6-liter DOHC in-line 6-cylinder Model RB26DETT twin turbo utilized its ceramic twin turbos, individual throttle bodies, and other advanced components to generate 276 BHP and 261 lb-ft of torque and deliver excellent high-output, high-rpm response. The drive system is the ATTESA ET-S electronically controlled torque-split AWD. The suspension features Nissan's original multi-link suspension in the front and back. The Super HI-CAS 4-wheel steering system is also used. The brakes use 4-piston aluminum calipers in the front and 2-piston aluminum calipers in rear. The ATTESA ET-S is also equipped with 4WAS (ABS). This highly advanced technology was, of course, designed for motorsports, and this car was built to win Group A races. As a road-going car, this car offers outstanding performance and the best performance of any Japanese-made car. In motorsports, this car won one Group A victory after another, and was peerless on the circuit as well. A limited-edition NISMO version was released subsequently, as were advanced models with even higher performance, the V-Spec and V-Spec II. The Skyline GT-R's performance is of world-caliber. Production was discontinued on November 7, 1994, after total sales of 43,934 units. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 32,000-34,000 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 28,500-32,500 Credits. Pictures File:NN32NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Nn32nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 (GT1).JPG|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Like any other variant of the Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) available in the game, it has a livery based on the Calsonic-sponsored "Team Impul" cars entered in the JTCC. This racing modification is available in two color schemes: Red and Blue. -R-Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 (GT2).JPG|A Nissan SKYLINE GT-R NISMO (R32) '90 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It now appears to be based on the #11 car driven by Tom Kristensen and Hisashi Yokoshima, who achieved a 5th place finish in the 1993 JTTC season with Yokoshima. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:4-wheel steer cars